


Визитеры

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О кактусах и аргументах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Визитеры

«Отдам за пиво полное собрание «Отблесков». Состояние хорошее».

Пару минут фанат мрачно смотрел на обновленную страницу браузера с опубликованным объявлением, затем перевел взгляд на аккуратно сложенную на письменном столе стопку книг. Все. Наконец-то он сделал это. Хорошенького понемножку. Хотя какое там «понемножку» — десять лет! Десять чертовых лет — и что? И — ничего.

Он пытался слезть с иглы далеко не впервые, но всякий раз его хватало ненадолго. Лишь однажды он продержался больше месяца — и даже удалил аккаунт на дайри, — но потом сорвался снова. И вот теперь он выбрал самый радикальный способ — в отчаянной надежде, что это сработает.

Вздохнув, он принялся перебирать книги, вытряхивая многочисленные закладки и стирая с полей карандашные пометки. Он почти закончил, когда в углу комнаты вдруг откуда-то с шипением возникло подсвеченное зеленоватым сиянием облако. Фанат вздрогнул: это еще что такое?!

Перед ним стояли двое: усталый человек с седой прядью и угрюмый коротышка в мундире.

— И ты бросаешь нас сейчас? — Робер Эпинэ старался держаться, как подобает военному, но в голосе слышалось искреннее сожаление. — Что ж, я понимаю. Мы потеряли многих... А что нашли? Лэйе Астрапэ...

— Монсеньор, — вмешался брат Карваля, выступая вперед и красноречиво потирая рукоятку пистолета, — позвольте мне с ним разобраться.

— Вы наразбирались уже, — недовольно проворчал фанат. — Хватит.

Коротышка угрожающе наклонил голову:

— Это не я. Но я бы тоже...

— Вот именно. Надоело.

Зеленое облако колыхнулось, и фигуры словно растаяли в воздухе. Не прошло и минуты, как на их месте появились другие. Селина Арамона и Айрис Окделл жались друг к другу, испуганно поглядывая по сторонам.

— Как ты говоришь, это называется? — прошептала первая из девиц. — Фемслэш?

Айрис кивнула и вызывающе посмотрела на ошалевшего фаната.

— Такого пейринга еще не было, между прочим! Ваш долг — узнать всю правду!

Фанат скривился:

— Я не люблю фем.

— А тот арт вы видели? — слегка покраснев, пропела Селина.

От недостатка воображения фанат не страдал. Без труда воскресив в памяти откровенный арт, он так глубоко задумался, что не заметил, как девушки исчезли в облаке, а на их месте появилась новая пара.

— Девочки недовольны, — Ротгер Вальдес ослепительно улыбался, придерживая под локоть Олафа Кальдмеера. — А гнев тетушки Везелли даже страшно представить!

— Оставь его, Ротгер, — устало произнес Кальдмеер. — Он не поймет.

— Да где уж мне, — проворчал фанат. — В каноне все плохо, так еще и нового херт-комфорта про вас не пишут. Безобразие!

Кальдмеер тяжело вздохнул, но Вальдес тут же дружески пихнул его в бок.

— Все только начинается, сударь, — с воодушевлением заверил Вальдес. — Вот увидите, в «Рассвете» достанется каждому!

Он снова улыбнулся и растворился в облаке, увлекая за собой адмирала цур зее.

Облако тут же снова задрожало в воздухе и через мгновение явило хозяину новых гостей.

— Да уж, — Марсель Валме пожал плечами и наклонился, чтобы почесать за ухом Котика, — хорош, ничего не скажешь. Даже канон еще не дописан, а он сбежать собрался! Леворукий и все его кошки!

— Но даже Алва сбежал! — робко попытался возразить фанат.

— Герцог Алва, — строго поправил его Марсель, — отсутствует в последней книге по уважительной причине. Издательство перенесло его во второй том.

Фанат уныло вздохнул:

— А мне что прикажете делать?

— Как говорит папенька... или не папенька, но точно кто-то умный: «Если долго сидеть на берегу, рано или поздно мимо проплывет лодка с куртизанками». Ждите, сударь, молча, а не нойте. Кому сейчас легко?

Фанат с силой сжал руками виски. Настойчивость визитеров начинала раздражать, однако зеленое облако по-прежнему маячило перед глазами и исчезать явно не собиралось.

— Ваше решение представляется мне необдуманным и преждевременным. — Тенью проскользнувший к столу Валентин Придд уже методично расставлял книги по местам. — Хотел бы заметить, что большинство читателей ожидают именно меня. Разочаровать их было бы невежливо.

Фанат презрительно фыркнул:

— Марти-Сью!

— Не припоминаю такого псевдонима.

— И шляпа еще, — напомнил возникший рядом Арно Савиньяк и с укором посмотрел на фаната. — Все ждут, а ты что — особенный?

— Совершенно верно, — согласился Придд. — Неопределенная судьба шляпы не может вас не тревожить.

Арно начал было говорить что-то еще — про несусветных кляч и переписанное письмо к матери, — но зеленое облако уже окутало и его, и Валентина.

Фанат едва успел перевести дух, а перед ним уже стояли двое мужчин в старинных одеждах.

— Ты про меня еще макси не дочитал. — Суровый, широкоплечий, сын Алана Окделла выглядел куда внушительнее своего неразумного потомка.

— Так его еще не дописали!

— Вот и жди!

Из-за спины Окделла вылезла черноволосая голова Рамиро Алвы-младшего.

— Он подождет. — Синие глаза угрожающе сверкнули, а рука потянулась к рукоятке меча. — Не правда ли, сударь?

Фанат на всякий случай быстро кивнул и невольно попятился: знакомиться с реликвией ближе ему совершенно не хотелось. Отступая, он споткнулся о ножку компьютерного кресла и едва не упал. Подняв голову, он снова встретил синий взгляд. Но на этот раз уже другой.

— Являться в гости без приглашения так же невежливо, как и не приходить, когда звали. Впрочем, — Рокэ Алва зевнул, — мне случалось делать и то и другое, так что вряд ли это кого-то удивит. Добрый вечер, сударь.

Не в силах сдержать любопытства, фанат разглядывал вышедшего из облака Первого маршала Талига, невозмутимо поправляющего манжеты. Пребывание в дыре его нисколько не изменило, чего, впрочем, нельзя было сказать о его оруженосце. Узнать в повзрослевшем круглощеком франте Ричарда Окделла было почти невозможно.

— Эр Рокэ, он хочет все бросить!

— Какая прелесть! — Алва рассмеялся. — Я его вполне понимаю.

— Но это несправедливо! Он должен...

Не договорив, Окделл схватился за шпагу, при этом с удивительной точностью попав локтем по стоявшему на этажерке цикламену. Горшок полетел на пол и разбился, а юноша шарахнулся в сторону, метко втоптав в белый ковер рассыпанную землю.

— Обещали переиздание, — пробормотав извинения, нерешительно проговорил он. — Правда, в нем я...

— Юноша, не переживайте, вас не изменит даже переиздание, — усмехнулся Алва и снова обратился к фанату: — Сударь, вы и впрямь готовы расстаться с нами?

Под пронзительным взглядом знаменитых синих глаз фанат невольно поежился.

— Вас долго не было, — с обидой протянул он. — И алвадика в пустом доме недодали.

— Окститесь, сударь, еще немного — и мы бы поцеловались. Хорошо, хоть явился этот белоштанный самозванец и спас меня от позора.

Первый маршал подошел к книжной полке и задумчиво провел рукой по затертым корешкам книг. На тонких пальцах мерцали крупные сапфиры.

Тем временем Окделл о чем-то сосредоточенно размышлял.

— Вы обещали про нас миди на ФБ! — вдруг выпалил он.

— Не вышло, — буркнул фанат. — Неписец.

— Скоро новый фест будет.

— Не надейтесь, юноша, — через плечо бросил Алва.

— Да как вы сме... Может, еще джена напишут!

— Воистину, ваша наивность бесконечна. Как и многое в этом мире, чему не помешал бы конец.

— Ну, сколько можно... — пробормотал фанат. — Ну, не знаю... Если только...

— Что?

— А вы вернетесь?

— Юноша, — маршал легко подтолкнул Окделла вперед, — скажите ему.

Окделл промычал что-то маловразумительное и быстро закивал головой.

Фанат с подозрением прищурился:

— И алвадик будет?

Ответа не последовало. Усмехнувшись, Алва пожал плечами и привычным жестом взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы оруженосца.

Облако сгустилось, словно призывая гостей покинуть комнату, но Первый маршал решительно шагнул к столу, на ходу доставая из-за пояса пистолет.

— Сударь, вы кое-что забыли, — Алва указал дулом на светящийся экран. — Стирайте это. Считаю до четырех. Раз. Два...

Следующего счета фанат ждать не стал. Дрожащей рукой он потянулся к «мышке» и щелкнул по крестику в верхнем углу. Когда объявление исчезло, Алва удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Превосходно. И мой вам совет, — добавил он, — замените пиво на вино. Если уж приходится ждать, делать это следует в хорошей компании. Юноша, пойдемте.

...Первый маршал и его оруженосец давно скрылись в облаке, а фанат еще долго смотрел на витавшую над полом легкую дымку. Чудеса закончились, странные гости больше не появлялись, а ближайший гастроном, где торговали алкоголем, открывался через полчаса.

Фанат встал и пошел одеваться. Своего винного погреба у него пока не было.


End file.
